This program of research is formulated to identify and evaluate diagnostic and prognostic techniques in cleft palate management. The program includes studies using both human and animal subjects. The studies are designed to provide information about the relative effectiveness of physical management of cleft palate on the growth of the maxillofacial complex of the individual.